Quantum dot film articles include quantum dots dispersed in a matrix that is laminated between two barrier layers. The quantum dot articles, which include combinations of green and red quantum dots as fluorescing elements, can enhance color gamut performance when used in display devices such as, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Quantum dots are highly sensitive to degradation, so the quantum dot article should have excellent barrier properties to prevent ingress of, for example, water and oxygen. The barrier layers protect the quantum dots in the interior regions of the laminate construction from damage caused by oxygen or water exposure, but the cut edges of the article expose the matrix materials to the atmosphere. In these edge regions the protection of the quantum dots dispersed in the matrix is primarily dependent on the barrier properties of the matrix itself.
If water and/or oxygen enter the edge regions of the quantum dot article, the quantum dots on or adjacent to the exposed edge of the laminate construction can degrade and ultimately fail to emit light when excited by ultraviolet or visible light below the excitation wavelength of the quantum dots. This type of quantum dot degradation, referred to as edge ingress, can cause a dark line around a cut edge of the film article, which can be detrimental to performance of a display in which the quantum dot article forms a part.